boys_girls_tv_seriesfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Naomi
Naomi who is a self-centered girl is a main character of the series. She had made a rival relationship with Vanessa, Carl, Gloria and Olivia. Be Mainly Focused On S1= 'Freshmen Year' (Ep.1 - Ep.15) Naomi was seen with Carl in her first appearance. They were firstly introduced as lovers. She and Tracy were best friend because they always talked with each other when they firstly appeared in the episode. She never met Ann, Mary, Ryan in this period. 'Pulled Down' (Ep.16 - Ep.30) Naomi was mainly focused on last 15 episodes. She and Vanessa made a rival relationship due to their popularity. Their image all were pulled down due to their behaviour. Popularity made these two teenagers aggressive to each other. This situation was observed by Tracy, Carl. Carl and Naomi broke up due to her aggressive attitude to Vanessa. Tracy and Naomi broke off the friendship due to the same reason.Naomi was absent in final 2 episodes due to the poor popularity. |-| S2= 'My Inspiration'(Ep.31 - Ep.40) Naomi tried to give apology to Tracy and Carl, but she was not successful. She get the inspiration in episode 33 so she decide to prove that her apology is true. As a result, She was absent since episode 34 due to moving to Aficia. 'Popularity VS Love'(Ep.41 - Ep.50) Naomi cut her hair short when she came back in episode 41. She was shocked that Carl and Tracy accepted her. They became best friend again. She made friends with Mary, Ann, Ryan, Gloria and Simon in this period. She developed crusher relationship with Simon. She grouped a band with Tracy and Gloria. Their popularity were better than before but she thought love was more important than popularity in this moment. 'Trouble'(Ep.51 - Ep.60) Vanessa was rapped by Dean who was Simon's big brother. Naomi was shocked when she knew the fact. She, Ann, Mary, Tracy, Carl and Simon supported her. Finally, Vanessa overcome the hurt. Naomi decided to move to London due to joining the exchange programme. |-| S4= 'Diva Off' (Ep.91 - Ep.105) She came back again for finishing her remaining senior year.She was disheartening that Tracy transffered to other school when she was absent. She and Simon developed lovers relationship. She and Gloria made a rivial relationship. She had many singing peformance with Gloria due to their rivial relationship. Finally, She and Gloria became friend. 'We are friends' (Ep. 106 - Ep. 120) the first episode of this period show that Naomi and Vanessa ended up their rivial relationship. It is also the first episode that they firstly talked to each other. She was happy that there're still old friends here. She and David never met each other in this and previous period. |-| S5= 'Graduate Year' (Ep.121 - Ep.135) She was mainly focused. She appeared the episodes which were about glee club. 'After March' (Ep.136 - EP.150) She graduated in this season. She and Simon get an engagement. She supported Gloria this period. She appeared more 8 episode after her graduating episode. |-| S7= 'New Generation' (Ep. 181 - Ep. 195) She firstly appeared in episode 185 with Simon. They told other casts that they had got married last year. She grouped a band with other graduates such as Gloria, Johnson and Simon. She never met Vanessa who is another main cast in this period. 'New Life'(Ep. 196 - Ep. 210) She only appeared a few episodes because this period focused on Karen, Todd, Daniel , Amy and Jenny. She had appeared in the season finale. |-| S8= She was firstly seen with Gloria and Johnson in George's office. They met Vanessa. George introduced her to be a agent of Naomi's band. They were delightful because they met a old friends. The story-line followed how they developed their musical career. |-| S9= She was written out in 9x17 Ann's Wedding which is her last performance.